Diamond no Ace Wikia Manual of Style
Character Page *'Infobox' - First appearance implicitly means first notable, recognizable appearance. *Requirements for profile picture of the infobox: **Size: at least 250 x 400 px **Format: png-format preferred **Quality: sharp images (the edges of the person should not be blurry); use raw materials (there shouldn’t be any text on the image etc.) **Angle: front shot, the person should at least be visible from hair to shoulder (notice that a picture of the whole person (from head to toe) is not desired as a profile picture – you can add it to the gallery or put it in the appearance section) **Clothes: uniform preferred (players only) **Background: not to dark, nor to light (sky, stadium, training grounds preferred) **Name: use "name_of_the_character.box.png" *'Appearance' - The character's appearance. Begin with general body features, such as muscular, thin, tall etc. Describe features of the face and hair. *'Character' - Information on the character's personality and traits. *'History' - The character's history, basically the character's story before the current timeline. *'Act I' - The role a character played in the story so far. If a character does nothing worth mentioning in an arc, the section should not be written. Write summaries in function of the character in question. A quality summary is preferred. **'Introduction' - The first events of the series including the character (e.g. how they got to Seidou etc.) **'Training Camp' - If not really part of the introduction, a separate section is needed for the character's events during the Training Camp. **'West Tokyo Tournament' ***'Preliminaries' - The character's events during the preliminaries. ***'Quarterfinals' – Potentially the quarter-finals. ***'Semifinals' - Potentially the semi-finals. ***'Finals' – Potentially the finals. **'Aftermath' - The events between the finals of the West Tokyo Tournament and the Fall Tournament. **'Fall Tournament' ***'First Round' – The character's events during the first round. ***'Second Round' - Potentially the second round. ***'Third Round' - Potentially the third round. ***'Quarterfinals' - Potentially the quarter-finals. ***'Semifinals' - Potentially the semi-finals. ***'Finals' - Potentially the finals. *'Act II' – The character's events during Act II so far. **'Spring Koshien' ***'First Round' – The character's events during the first round. ***'Second Round' - Potentially the second round. ***'Third Round' - Potentially the third round. **'Spring Tournament' ***'Third round' - The character's events during the third round. ***'Fourth round' - Potentially the fourth round. ***'Quarterfinal' - Potentially the quarter-finals. ***'Semifinal' - Potentially the semi-finals. **'Post Spring Tournament' – The character's events during the Golden Week Period. *'Relationships (with other characters)' - the character's notable relationships. Note the main idea and evolution. Different relationships are bulleted in section heading WITH a link to that character's page (for example Sawamura Eijun ). *'Skills' - The character's baseball or other skills. When he/she has a special skill, use different section headings (for example: Pitches ). * Player Statistics – Use the data from the official guidebook only! Do not mess around with this data. It’ll stay the same as long as no another official data is released! *'Trivia' - Trivia items. Organized in a bulleted list. Speculations, fan material or shallow comparison to other series do not belong here! *'Quotes' - The quotes section. List memorable quotes in a bulleted list, always referenced. Not too many quotes are preferred, think of memorable speeches or a call-out by the character that identifies him or her well. Divide the quote section into quotes from the character and quotes about the character with a horizontal line, *'Gallery' – Outstanding images of the character (anime or manga) in good quality only (Note: quality before quantity)! Fan-arts do not belong here! If there are more than six images a sildeshow should be used. Not too many images are preferred - if there are more than 20 images in the gallery, they will be deleted. *'References' - Just the References section with a tag below it. To collect the tag info in the page. If the page does not have any references, add them. **'Specific sources' are always preferred but general references are acceptable as long as there isn't any suspicion that the added information is wrong. **You should only use references from original works and/or official translations. **References to the manga are highly preferred. *'Navigation' - if available Category:Policy